


The Real Ending to Play Pals

by Azeran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, Gavin is a scaredy cat, Hints of Mavin and Freewood from both parties, M/M, Mavin, Michael is concerned, Play Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's going on?" Ryan's smooth baritone filtered over Michael's shoulder, a shadow cast over them both as he approached from behind and stood beside the ginger male. His arms were crossed, and he wore an expression that was tied between curiosity and concern. Either or was a fitting look on him. Fucking hot dad material right there. "Is Gavin ok?" Taking in Gavin's whimpers of fright, the hand Michael still had extended towards him, Ryan's blue eyes frosted over a few degrees and narrowed suspiciously. "What happened here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Ending to Play Pals

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this after seeing the newest Play Pals. I just HAD to. Things were meant to turn out differently though...I didn't INTEND for Ryan to be so fucking creepy, but it just..happened. Eheh. All hail the Mad King?

It was a well known fact that all the guys in Achievement Hunter played things up for the camera. But in this Play Pals, the terror was a lot more genuine than Michael had given it credit for. He'd gotten some good screams in, and Gavin...well, Gavin was Gavin. Loud and obnoxious with those stupid squawking noises, and the notorious flailing that he was so well known for. Still, it'd been a pretty big shock when by the time the second night of the game came to a close he was crying in bloody terror and scrambling out of his chair to run and hide in the nearest corner.

"Gavin? Fucking seriously?" Michael shut off the recording and laughed at the Brit, who now had his face buried in his hands. "C'mon you idiot, get out of the corner!" He scooted his chair away from the desk and stood up, stretching to rid his back of any kinks imposed from the constant gaming before he approached Gavin's trembling body curled up against the shelf. He really did look pathetic, all hunched into himself like that. But that was classic Gavin, always acting like a jackass when the cameras were rolling. "Gav, get your ass up. It wasn't THAT scary!"

There was unintelligible muttering behind those hands, and a sound that sounded eerily similar to a sob. Michael's brows furrowed in confusion. The fuck, was he actually still scared? "The game's over. We lost, remember? Those two fucks in the robot suits got us good!" Keeping his tone light, the teasing to a playful minimum that was familiar to them both, he crouched down and poked that sandy brown head, jabbing his finger into the feathery strands. "Gavin? Gaaaav! Gavvy boi!"

Gavin shook his hand off and recoiled more into the shelf's side, visibly shuddering, his green eyes wild as he parted his fingers to look at the curly haired male sitting across from him. He actually seemed to be scared silent. That was a shocker. Michael didn't know what to do in these sort of circumstances, and he floundered for a moment, deciding the best course of action was to drag the Brit to his feet. "Time to get up! C'mon Gavin. We've still got more footage to film for Play Pals. I can't do it without my boi!" He met resistance in the form of Gavin's squeaks of terror, and the jerk of his gangly body backwards. The whole wall and shelf rattled with the impact, knocking items to the floor. Everyone in the office looked over in surprise, having ignored their antics until that time. They'd seen worse; this was nothing new. Or so they'd all thought, Michael included. A little more hesitant now, he waited before reaching out to Gavin again, afraid he'd meet the same response. "Gavin...?"

"What's going on?" Ryan's smooth baritone filtered over Michael's shoulder, a shadow cast over them both as he approached from behind and stood beside the ginger male. His arms were crossed, and he wore an expression that was tied between curiosity and concern. Either or was a fitting look on him. Fucking hot dad material right there. "Is Gavin ok?" Taking in Gavin's whimpers of fright, the hand Michael still had extended towards him, Ryan's blue eyes frosted over a few degrees and narrowed suspiciously. "What happened here?"

"I--" for some reason his tongue felt like lead in his mouth. But Michael got the hell over it, refusing to let himself be intimidated....even though it was really kind of hard. "I don't know! One minute we're playing, and the next Gavin's freaking the hell out and cowering over here like a big baby." He ignored Ryan's frown and tried to reason with the fearful Gavin again, shaking his shoulder. "Gav, snap out of it! It's just a stupid game, remember? There's no reason to be scared! And we have way more filming to do, so get up and grow a pair!"

"NO!"

Two voices mingled into one, but the shout that mostly caught his attention was Ryan's. He looked furious, for lack of a better word, and he loomed over Michael with flexing biceps that might as well have kickass worthy tattooed across them. "I think that's enough for today. You guys already have plenty of footage you can use." 

Michael bristled. "Yeah? And how do you know that, huh? Were you watching us?"

"And if I was? What are you going to do about it?" Ryan was teasing, yet not. It showed in the set of his jaw, the hardness to his smile, not quite sincere and avoiding his cool blue gaze. Michael flinched, earning a slightly wider version of that expression. "I thought so. Smart choice."

He tried his hardest not to let it bother him, but that was a fast failing plan; Ryan was giving him that patented Mad King stare. Unconsciously, Michael felt himself shifting out of the way to let Ryan pass him by, leaving him only to watch as the older male sat down beside Gavin and calmly opened his arms. It took a second, maybe two, but then the brunette was cowering against him and sniffling loudly, fists buried in the worn fabric of Ryan's t-shirt. And through it all, the prat acted like it was an every day occurrence for him, stroking Gavin's hair away from his tan face as the tears rolled free, dripping down his cheeks to splash both their jean clad legs. 

It was twisted and wrong, but Michael actually felt....jealous. "Everyone grab your cameras. Freewood in action, right here! Can you guys get any more nauseating?" The scathing tint to his words went unnoticed by almost everyone, except....obviously, Ryan. What a fucking shocker. 

"Hey, what can I say?" Ryan stroked Gavin's hair, peering up at Michael with a pleasant enough smile. He didn't remotely resemble the homicidal maniac he always portrayed in their lets play's, and yet..... "Gavin's the stuff, and I'm the love. Team Love and Stuff. It just makes sense." His scruff didn't hide the curl of his lips, nor how they showed a small glimmer of teeth when Michael reeled back a step or two, caught off guard. "Don't be jealous Michael. That's petty. You'll always have Mavin!" Ryan laughed deep in his chest, soothing his hand down the line of Gavin's spine. It chilled Michael all the way to his bones. "Or WILL YOU?"

"Jesus Christ." He shivered, backing away more until his ass bumped a chair. Through it all, his loam eyes never broke from those chilling azure staring out at him from his coworker and friend's face. "....You're a creepy fuck Ryan. I hope you know that."

"Oh, I know it Michael! I know it SO WELL."

With Ryan's laughter bouncing off the Achievement office walls, Michael took his seat and refused to admit that the bastard made him nervous. Because he didn't. That was a fucking lie, and he'd punch anyone who said differently. But there was one thing he COULD admit. When it came to a scare VS featuring Ryan and Freddy's, he was rooting for the psycho clutching his best friend. Not the killer animatronics. And boy, wasn't THAT terrifying.


End file.
